One example of an electrical connector provided with a spring means for detecting the fitted state of a male or female housing is shown in JP-9-219257. This connector has a hood provided on a male connector, and is capable of fitting with a female connector. Two metal springs and a plastic spring pressing member are housed within a housing chamber provided adjacent to the hood. When the two housings are fitted together, the spring pressing member makes contact with the female housing and is pushed in an interior direction. The metal springs are resiliently compressed. If the fitting operation is halted part-way through, the compressed spring force is released, and the female housing moves back; the half-fitted state of the two housings is thus detected.
However, in the conventional example, the metal springs and the spring pressing member are formed separately. As a result, the number of components of the connector is large and the cost thereof increases. Moreover, the assembly operation is troublesome and operability worsens.